Werde ich geliebt?
by mazipaan
Summary: Eine Trennung auf Zeit, von der nur ein Partner etwas weiß? Das kann nicht so ganz funktionieren...


Disclaimer: Alles nur geborgt! Die beiden gehören mir leider nicht. 

Anmerkung: So, jetzt hab ich es endlich mal geschafft mein erstes SG-FanFic zu überarbeiten. )   
Sequel zu 'Liebe ich wirklich?'

Warnung: Wie man an der Paarung schon sieht: Slash!!! Also wem das nicht gefällt... Finger weg!

::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::

::o:: Werde ich geliebt? ::o::

::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::

'Was ist nur los mit uns? Ständig streiten wir uns wegen Kleinigkeiten. Wir schreien uns an und dann knallen Türen ins Schloss. Jack geht in irgendeine Bar und ich... ich sitze meist weinend zu Hause und weiß keinen Rat mehr. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach eine Weile in Ruhe lassen? Nur kurz, damit wir beide feststellen können, ob wir einander noch lieben.   
Wenn Jack mich wirklich liebt, wird er nicht zulassen, dass wir uns auseinander leben. Mit etwas Abstand bekommen wir es hin, daran glaube ich fest! Denn ich werde Jack immer lieben, egal wie oft er mich wegstößt...'

Jack ließ das Blatt Papier, das er zufällig unter dem Sofa entdeckt hatte, weil er sich nach Daniels Verschwinden endlich mal dazu durchgerungen hatte aufzuräumen, mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck sinken. 'O Danny... Warum hast du nicht mit mir geredet? Zwei verdammte Wochen glaube ich jetzt, du willst nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Dass ich alles zerstört habe! Dass du mich nicht mehr liebst! Und nun war alles nur ein Test?'

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte Jack sein Wohnzimmer, schnappte sich die Autoschlüssel und seine Lederjacke und verließ sein Haus. So schnell es erlaubt war und manchmal auch schneller fuhr er zu Daniels Appartment, parkte mit quietschenden Reifen gleich in zwei Parklücken und stürmte ins Haus.

Daniel wurde durch sehr lautes Pochen an seiner Wohnungstür geweckt. 'Zwei Uhr morgens, dass kann nur Jack sein!', dachte er und tappste mit halb geschlossenen Augen zur Tür, um zu öffnen, bevor sie eingeschlagen wurde. Als er dann jedoch bei Jacks Eintreten dessen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, war Daniel mit einem Schlag hellwach.

"WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT, MIR SO ETWAS ANZUTUN?", polterte Jack los. "Ich dachte, du liebst mich nicht mehr. Es schien dir nichts auszumachen. Wenn dir die Trennung nicht weh tat, wie konntest du mich dann je geliebt haben?" So laut er zu Anfang gewesen war, so leise wurde er nun und die letzte Frage war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Daniel brach es das Herz den Mann, den er mehr liebte als alles auf der Welt, so reden zu hören und er ging schnell auf ihn zu. Doch da sprach Jack schon leise weiter, ohne ihn anzusehen.

"Ich werde dich immer lieben, Daniel, auch wenn wir uns streiten. Aber ich habe jedesmal hinterher fieberhaft überlegt, was eigentlich falsch läuft. Weshalb wir immer wieder aneinander geraten. Aber als ich endlich glaubte eine Lösung gefunden zu haben und nach Hause kam, warst du verschwunden.", erklärte Jack leise und sah endlich wieder auf, in Daniels Tränen nasses Gesicht. "Ich dachte, es ist zu spät."

"Es ist niemals zu spät zu kämpfen.", erwiderte Daniel, ging die letzten zwei Schritte zu Jack und schlang seine Arme um ihn. Drückte den leicht zitternden Mann an sich und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. "Ich liebe dich, Jack O'Neil und werde es immer tun.", flüsterte er und verschloss Jacks Mund in einem zärtlichen Kuss. Sie ließen sich aufs Sofa fallen und versanken in dem Gefühl den jeweils anderen einfach nur im Arm zu halten.

"Was war die Lösung?", fragte Daniel nach einer ganzen Weile und streichelte sanfte Kreise auf Jacks Brust, genoss den Geruch der Lederjacke und den Duft, der einfach nur Jack war.

"Nun... Unser Problem war und ist wohl die nötige Geheimhaltung unserer Beziehung, um meiner Karriere nicht ein plötzliches Ende zu bereiten. Wir hockten meist zu Hause und können unsere Liebe niemals außerhalb unserer vier Wände zeigen.", murmelte Jack und küsste Daniels Hals. "Aber wenn wir Urlaub machen würden.. irgendwo wo uns keiner kennt. Das würde uns sicher helfen, meinst du nicht? Und Hammond wird die Welt auch ein oder zwei Wochen ohne uns verteidigen können.", fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

"Das klingt sehr schön.", wisperte Daniel lächelnd und kuschelte sich dichter an Jack. Das Gefühl, ihn endlich wieder nah bei sich zu spüren, war einfach unbeschreiblich. "Wir müssen nur eine plausible Erklärung finden, weshalb wir beide zur gleichen Zeit Urlaub machen wollen und dann auch noch das gleiche Ziel angeben. Aber wir finden sicher einen Weg. Schließlich weiß im SGC jeder, dass wir beste Freunde sind...." Und als solche konnte man doch wohl gemeinsam in Urlaub fahren, selbst in einer so homophoben Welt wie dem Militär. Außerdem war 'Don't ask. Don't tell!' schon immer Hammonds Wahlspruch gewesen....


End file.
